B. E. Gévaudan
B.E. Gévaudan™- nastoletni syn Bestii z Gévaudan. Nie mówi dużo o swoim pochodzeniu i przeszłości, jest to dla niego bardzo drażliwy temat i za wszelką cenę woli go unikać. Przez kilka lat musiał udawać, że był dziewczyną. Nie było to dla niego nic przyjemnego, jednak niedługo po tym, jak przybył do Straszyceum, wszystko się zmieniło i wreszcie mógł być sobą. Osobowość Chłopak jest niewiarygodnie skryty w sobie, trudno przebić jego chłodną zbroję, którą się nie bez powodu otoczył. Rzadko mówi o sobie czy o swojej przeszłości, najchętniej by wymazał ból z nią związany ze swojej pamięci. Przez nią ma również problemy z zaufaniem. Naprawdę ciężko jest je u niego zdobyć, lecz jeśli ktoś tego dokona, dowie się, że nie jest po prostu oschłą bestią nie dbającą o nic. Chowa się za taką maską, żeby nie zostać zranionym. Wynika to z też z tego, że jest emocjonalnie wrażliwy, choć stara się to ukryć najlepiej jak potrafi, ale w pewnych sytuacjach nie może. Często wtedy zamyka się w swoim pokoju, kuląc się i przytulając poduszkę, bo nikogo nie ma. Chłopak ma kłopot z wyrażaniem tego ci czuje, łatwiej mu po prostu było zagrzebywać to wszystko w sobie. Nie było to jednak dla niego zbyt dobre. Bywało tak, że doprowadzało to do samo destrukcyjnych zachowań u niego, takich jak cięcie się. Jednak szybko z tym skończył, bo przez brak bólu nie odczuwał z tego satysfakcji. Kolejną szkodliwą cechą Bastiena jest jego brak wiary w siebie i we własne możliwości. To był jeden z powodów, czemu popadł w nałóg, a mowa tu o paleniu. Swego czasu uwielbiał on miętowe fajki, pomimo tego, że uważane są one za „dziewczęce”. Był również lekomanem, spowodowały to jego koszmary i bezsenność. Bastienowi z trudem też przychodzi mówienie co go dręczy i martwi. Nie chce przeważnie o tym rozmawiać i udaje, że wszystko jest w porządku. Lecz po jego zachowaniu można stwierdzić, że tak nie jest. Nieświadomie zaczyna być chłodny wobec osób, na których mu zależy. Znowu zamyka się w swoim pozornie bezpiecznym kokonie. Jednak nie ważne, jak bardzo oschły i chłodny był, zawsze troszczy się o bliskie mu osoby, są one jego priorytetem, choć często myśli, że na nie nie zasługuje i ciągle je tylko zawodzi. Na szczęście odkąd przyszedł do Straszyceum i mógł nareszcie być sobą, wszystko zaczęło się powoli zmieniać. Poszedł na terapię, która okazała się być o wiele skuteczniejsza niż te dotychczas, bardzo możliwe, że przyczyniło się do tego to, że nareszcie znalazł osoby, które okazały się godne jego zaufania i wspierały go. Nie obyło się jednak bez kłopotów, jednak i z nimi jakoś sobie poradził, oczywiście z pomocą przyjaciół, na których mógł zawsze liczyć. Jego charakter powoli zaczął się zmieniać, maska i zbroja, za którą się dotychczas chował, powoli się kruszyła. Stał się bardziej otwarty i przyjazny, choć dalej wolał omijać temat swojej przeszłości. Z każdym dniem sypiał coraz lepiej, a na jego twarzy coraz częściej pojawiał się szczery uśmiech. Kolejną cechą jaką można dostrzec, zwłaszcza jeśli chłopak ma zawierać nowe znajomości, jest nieśmiałość. On po prostu nie wie jak ma się zachować w takich sytuacjach, wygląda wtedy jak zagubiony kociak. Następną rzeczą, jaką można zauważyć, jest to jak cichy i spokojny Bast w rzeczywistości jest. Sam z siebie przeważnie nie wdaje się w burzliwe dyskusje, woli ich unikać. Jak i również tłumu, nie przepada za nim. Dlatego zawsze szuka takich miejsc w których jest go najmniej. Jego ulubionym stała się ostatnio szkolna biblioteka. Jednak lepiej nie denerwować tej bestii, szybko wybucha i staje się wtedy agresywny. Choć nigdy na tyle by kogoś zranić, nie zrobił by tego, jeśli by nie musiał. A broń, po którą sięga w takich sytuacjach, używa tylko do odstraszania napastników. Jedną z rzeczy, które się nie zmieniły i raczej nie zmieni jest jego podejrzliwość, głównie wobec nowo poznanych osób. Chłopak nie może się jej oduczyć, nawet gdyby chciał. Twierdzi jednak, że to bywa czasem całkiem przydatne, byle z umiarem. Nie zmienił się również jego nawyk do rozpamiętywania wielu rzeczy, a co za tym idzie, trudno mu przychodzi wybaczenie komuś. Nie ma jednak co mu się dziwić, po tym co przeszedł. Z jego przeszłości, a raczej sposobu w jaki został „wychowany” wynika jego skromność. Chłopak nie potrzebuje wiele do życia, przecież swego czasu nie miał nic. Nie prosi również o nic, nie przepada za tym. Uważa, że sam sobie umie poradzić. W sytuacjach, gdy ktoś go rozpieszcza lub coś mu wręcza, zawsze się strasznie zawstydza. To zresztą nie jedyna rzecz, która wywołuje czerwone wypieki na jego twarzy, ponieważ Bastien, uwierzcie lub nie, jest równie wstydliwy jak nieśmiały. Czasem najmniejsze drobnostki sprawiają, że się rumieni. Wygląd Bastien jest drobnym chłopakiem średniego wzrostu, jest jednak całkiem dobrze wysportowany. Jego włosy są czarne jak bezgwiezdna noc, które przeważnie nie są równo ścięte, ponieważ robi to samemu. Posiada przenikliwe oczy o kolorze srebra, zawsze przyciągają wzrok innych, oczywiście po za jego blizną na prawym policzku, która powstała od głębokiego zadrapania zadanego mu przez ojca. Pod nimi często widać worki od nieprzespanych nocy. Ma delikatne, dziewczęco wyglądające rysy twarzy, które pomagały mu ukrywać swoją płeć. Dzięki nim wygląda wyjątkowo niewinnie, co również było dla niego przydatne. Jego sierść jest krótka, ale przyjemna w dotyku, w większości szara, ale w niektórych miejscach np. na końcówkach jego uszu, czarna jak jego włosy. Jedynymi niedoskonałościami na jego ciele są jego blizny, których niestety ma wiele. Oprócz tej pod lewym okiem posiada: na prawej łydce, również od pazurów, na plecach, od tego jak ojciec przejechał mu po nich potłuczoną butelką, po całym ciele od zgaszania papierosów na nim, na rękach od samookaleczenia, tych na szczęście niezbyt dużo. Przed tym jak się wydało jakiej naprawdę jest płci, nosił dziewczęce ubrania, za duże na niego, by zniekształcały jego sylwetkę. Przeważnie były to golfy i spodnie czy też raz na jakiś czas spódnica, wszystkie w ciemniejszych i mroczniejszych barwach, które po prostu lubi. Z czasem również, gdy terapia przynosiła efekty i zaczął nabierać większego poczucia własnej wartości, odkrywał więcej skóry. Relacje Rodzina Bastien nigdy nie lubił mówić o swojej rodzinie. Miał z nią niewiele, prawie wcale, miłych wspomnień. W większości pamięta tylko ból i rozpacz. Rodzice chłopaka ciągle się kłócili, w domu prawie nigdy nie było spokojnie. Dlatego też wolał przebywać poza nim kiedy tylko mógł. Zazwyczaj wymykał się z siostrą przez okno w piwnicy (które zresztą była ich pokojem), nie zawsze się to jednak udawało. W takich sytuacjach najgorzej obrywał Bastien, ponieważ instynktownie bronił Chantal. Z ojcem od zawsze miał napięte relacje. Mężczyzna był alkoholikiem, Nie dość, że zaniedbywał swoją rodzinę, to do tego maltretował Bastiena i jego siostrę. To odbiło się mocno na chłopaku i na jego zachowaniu oraz osobowości. Nie jest o wstanie zapomnieć tego, jak go traktował i nienawidzi go z całego serca. Jego matka nie była lepsza, może nie znęcała się nad nim, ale nie robiła nic, żeby pomóc własnym dzieciom. Ignorowała całkowicie ich płacz i krzyki. Jedynie czasami zwracała na to uwagę, kiedy jej przeszkadzali. Zwykle wtedy wyrzucała ich na zewnątrz, niezależnie od pogody czy pory dnia. Przez jej brak zainteresowania wobec Bastiena i Chantal, chłopak był wielokrotnie zmuszony do żebrania, kradzieży oraz wykonywania ciężkich i niezbyt przyjemnych prac za marne grosze. Chłopak ma również dużo rodzeństwa oraz przyrodniego rodzeństwo. O większości jednak nie jest świadom, gdyż jest ono o wiele starsze od niego i nie wychowywało się z nim i Chantal, a ich rodzice o nich nie wspominali nigdy, nie widzieli w tym żadnego sensu. Jednak dzięki najstarszemu z rodzeństwa, Emilu, Bastien i Chantal mieli okazje ich wszystkich poznać. Stara się zachować z nimi neutralne relacje, choć niewielka grupka stała się bliska jego sercu. Przyjaciele Znajomi Trinette Wrogowie Bastien pomimo swojej łagodnej natury przez lata swojego życia narobił sobie sporą ilość wrogów. Cała ich lista zajęła by kilka kartek. Nie jest to jednak do końca prawda. Chłopak uznaje po prostu dużą ilość osób za swoich wrogów przez swój brak zaufania. W rzeczywistości ma ich tylko kilka, głównie są to osoby z jego przeszłości. Przybyło mu trochę wrogów, a należą do nich między innymi Frankie, którą bestia nazywa prądnicą, irytuje go jej cała osoba, oraz Draculaura, której plotkarstwo gra mu zawsze na nerwach. Można też powiedzieć, że jest dość wrogo nastawiony do całej ich paczki straszyciółek. Dla niego zdecydowanie za dużo się wokół nich dzieje i zbyt bardzo zwracają na siebie uwagę, do tego jeszcze wciągają wszystkich, w tym niestety czasem Bastiena, do swoich spraw, co zwykle nie kończy się dobrze. Chłopak nie przepada również za San-Hee, zadawała mu po prostu zbyt dużo nieprzyjemnych dla niego pytań. Miłość W przeciwieństwie do większości osób w jego wieku, Bastien nie był zainteresowany tymi sprawami, nie chciał zaprzątać sobie głowy takimi bzdetami. Dla niego najważniejsze było wtedy przetrwanie. Nie należy on również do osób kochliwych, zresztą, tam gdzie się wcześniej znajdywał nie było miejsca na miłość. Boi się on bliskości z drugą osobą, dlatego też tak trudno zdobyć jego serce. Można jednak stwierdzić, że komuś się to udało. A mowa tu o Gabrielu, chłopak skradł bestyjce serce i nie zamierza go nikomu oddać. Jest on pierwszą osobą, której się to udało, ale cóż, niewiele osób przed nim próbowało. Kotołaka nie obchodzi przeszłość Bastiena, a raczej uważa, że oboje powinni ją zostawić za nim. Kocha Basta mimo wszystkich niedoskonałości i wad, przez które uważał, że nie jest wart kogoś takiego jak Gabriel. Bastien nigdy nie czuł się bardziej szczęśliwy jak z nim, jest on jego promykiem słońca w jego szarym życiu. Zwierzak Bastien nie posiada zwierzaka, a tak przynajmniej jest poinformowana władza szkoły i stanowcza większość uczniów. W rzeczywistości jest jednak zupełnie inaczej, posiada je i to całkiem sporą ilość. Głównie są to bezdomne i ranne zwierzątka, które znalazł i po prostu nie mógł zostawić je samotnie, musiał im pomóc. Każde z nich ma własne unikalne imię, które chłopak im nadaje, czasem nawet z pomocą Gabriela. Kiedy zwierzęta zdrowieją wypuszcza je na wolność, niektóre wracają, inne nie. Do tych, które wróciły, Bastien jest bardzo przywiązany. Relacje z: Gabriel M. Granissima Chłopacy poznali się w nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach. Bastien, z powodu swojej niedowagi i ogólnego przemęczenia, zasłabł swojego pierwszego dnia w Straszyceum na lekcji w-fu. Chłopak, choć wtedy jeszcze udawał dziewczynę, był zmuszony przyjąć pomoc od nieznajomego. Przez upór Gabriela dwójka ta zaczęła spędzać coraz więcej czasu ze sobą, a Bast odważył się mu nawet zaufać. Nie nastąpiło to oczywiście szybko, jednak był on pierwszą osobą, nie licząc terapeuty, przed którą się otworzył. Bestia powoli zaczęła odczuwać coś do kotołaka. Bastien nie umiał określić dokładnie co to było, wiedział jedynie, że nie była już to zwykła przyjaźń. Kiedy dzięki pomocy terapeuty dowiedział się, co to za uczucia, które ma wobec swego przyjaciela, był przerażony, nie wiedział, co ma z tym zrobić. Gabriel stał się mu najbliższą osobą i nie chciał go przez to stracić, dlatego też nie powiedział mu, co do nie go czuje. Nie wiedział jednak, że Gabe już od jakiegoś czasu widzi go w romantyczny sposób. Bastien niestety nie umiał tego dostrzec, choć dla innych było to całkiem oczywiste. Do ich pierwszego pocałunku doszło niedługo po tym, jak Gabriel dowiedział się, że Bast ciął się. Ta sytuacja strasznie zestresowała chłopaka, przynajmniej na początku. Myślał bowiem, że kotołak go znienawidzi. Bardzo się więc ucieszył na wiadomość, że Gabriel czuje to samo do niego. Od tamtej pory są razem, a ich związek powoli się rozwija. Oboje są ze sobą szczęśliwi. Zainteresowania Gotowanie Gdyby ktoś powiedział, że Bastien wybrał by gotowanie jako swoją pasję z własnej woli to byłby w błędzie. Chłopak zaczął gotować już od najmłodszych lat z przymusu. Gdyby nie to, on i jego siostra umarliby z głodu. Jednak z czasem i większą ilością spędzenia go z nosem w książce kucharskiej lub przy garach Bastienowi zaczęło się to podobać. Od tego czasu dużo czytał i uczył się o tradycyjnych potrawach z najróżniejszych zakątków świata i jak je przyrządzić. Mimo, że dalej bliska jego sercu jest kuchnia francuska, a zwłaszcza navarin to po prostu zakochał się w kuchni włoskiej, jest to zasługa Gabriela, jego chłopaka, który właśnie z tego kraju pochodzi. Bastien często mu gotuje dania z jego rodzinnych stron, wywołując tym uśmiech na jego twarzy. Czytanie Bakcyla czytania Bast załapał już w młodości. Książki pozwalały mu się oderwać od szarej i nieprzyjemnej rzeczywistości w jakiej musiał żyć. Niestety, na większość nie było go stać, a te, które miał, chował porządnie, by jego rodzice ich nie znaleźli. Te kilka książek przeczytał już tyle razy, że zna je niemalże na pamięć. Odkąd przeniósł się do Straszyceum zaczął czytać coraz więcej, gdyż zbiór jaki posiada biblioteka szkolna był o wiele większy niż jakikolwiek, który do tej pory widział. Do tego dzięki Gabrielowi prywatna kolekcja książek Bastiena powiększała się. Chłopak rozpieszcza go dając mu książki, mimo, że Bast nigdy go o to nie prosił. Lecz nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu na twarzy, gdy w jego ręce wpada kolejny taki skarb. Przez swoje czytanie często zarywa noce, choć Gabriel zaczął go w tej kwestii pilnować. Stolarstwo Tak jak i z gotowaniem, Bastien nie wybrał sobie stolarstwa jako pasje bez powodu. I tak jak z czytaniem była to jego forma ucieczki przed bólem i cierpieniem. Zaczął on bowiem strugać i rzeźbić w drewnie podczas najgorszym okresie swojego życia, gdzie różni ludzie wykorzystywali go do różnych celów. Była to jedyna rzecz, która w tamtej sytuacji pomagała mu uspokoić myśli. Z czasem nawet zaczął widzieć w tym coś więcej. Zaczął widzieć w tym formę sztuki, choć rzadko jednak pokazywał komuś swoje działa. Teraz nie widzi już dłużej tego jako ucieczki, odkąd trafił do Straszyceum robi to dla siebie oraz dla przyjemności i satysfakcji jaka za tym idzie. Z czasem zaczął częściej pokazywać swoje dzieła, niektóre nawet sprzedawał. Jednak te najcenniejsze i najbardziej bliskie swojemu sercu zostawił dla siebie. Opieka nad zwierzętami To jedyna z jego pasji, którą wybrał, bo po prostu lubi zwierzęta. Już od małego im pomagał, jeśli tylko mógł. Zazwyczaj było to po prostu przenoszenie ich w bezpieczniejsze miejsce albo przeprowadzanie kaczek przez ulicę, co dalej mu się zdarza robić. Czasem jednak zdarzało mu się przygarnąć ranne zwierzęta i się nimi opiekować, choć zdarzało się to bardzo rzadko. Zwykle po prostu zanosił je i zostawiał przed kliniką weterynaryjną. Marzył wtedy o tym, że jak dorośnie to będzie pomagał i pracował ze zwierzętami. Niestety, przez niefortunne wydarzenia porzucił to marzenie. Póki nie trafił do Straszyceum nie myślał, że powróci do niego, a jednak stało się inaczej. Niedługo po tym jak został przeniesiony zaczął przygarniać do siebie najróżniejsze bezdomne zwierzęta, a jego pokój powoli zmieniał się w mini zwierzyniec. Bastien jednak dobrze ukrywał tą tajemnicę i prawie nikt o tym nie wiedział. Biografia Bastien nigdy nie miał łatwego życia. Rodzice zaniedbywali swój rodzicielski obowiązek, nie dbając w ogóle o niego i jego siostrę. Niestety sytuacja pogarszała się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu, gdy Bast miał 5 lat, jego ojciec stłukł go, praktycznie za nic. Chłopak miał szczęście i nie doznał poważnych obrażeń, jednak od tamtej pory był regularnie bity przez ojca, a jego matka nie reagowała na to wcale. Bastien nie miał nikogo, do kogo mógłby się zwrócić o pomoc, nie miał innej rodziny a najbliżsi sąsiedzi byli zbyt daleko, nawet go nie znali. Bast nigdy nie mówił o swojej sytuacji w domu w szkole, wolał unikać tego tematu. Bał się również tego, że jak trafią z siostrą do domu dziecka, to ich rozdzielą. Wiec wymyślał najróżniejsze kłamstwa wyjaśniające wszystkie rozcięcia i siniaki, a nauczyciele nie dopytywali się o to. Przyjaciołom też o tym nie mówił, bo w praktyce nie miał żadnych. Trzymał się na uboczu i starał się utrzymywać swoje oceny na poziomie, co nie było łatwe. Chciał przez to zapewnić lepszą przyszłość dla siebie i Chantal. Na nieszczęście jego sytuacja w domu pogorszyła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy jego ojciec stracił pracę, a jedynym źródłem dochodu była praca matki chłopaka. W przeciwieństwie do męża nie miała w zwyczaju picia do upadłego, więc trudno było od niej ukraść pieniądze na jedzenie i inne produkty potrzebne do życia, bo to co zazwyczaj było w domu, nigdy nie starczało dla rodzeństwa. Bastien był zmuszony więc do żebrania i kradzieży w wieku zaledwie 8 lat. Przez to zaczął wagarować, choć starał się ile mógł, żeby nie robić tego za często. Jednak sam nie wiele mógł zdziałać. Trwało tak przez rok, aż w końcu Bast zdecydował, że żebranie nie ma większego sensu, bo i tak niewiele na tym zyskują. Zaczął więc coraz częściej dopuszczać się kradzieży oraz zaczął zatrudniać się w różnych nielegalnych działalnościach, prace te zazwyczaj były ciężkie i nieprzyjemne, ale Bastien nigdy nie narzekał. W dalszym ciągu jednak nie mówił o tym, dla kogo pracował i co robił, jedyną osobą, która wie, co go wtedy spotkało jest jego terapeuta. Tak minęły dwa straszne lata, o których Bast wolałby nie pamiętać. W wigilię Bożego Narodzenia jego ojciec zbił jego i jego siostrę, choć ta miała mniejsze obrażenia, gdyż chłopak zasłaniał ją własnym ciałem, i wyrzucił oboje na śnieg jak śmieci, by tam zakończyli swój żywot. Jednak to nie koniec! Na szczęście rodzeństwo znalazła młoda para, która jechała do rodziny na święta. Gdy tylko zobaczyli chłopca z dziewczynką za rękę, którzy zostawiali za sobą ślady krwi od razu się zatrzymali i zabrali ich do szpitala. Rodzeństwo było zbyt słabe, by stawiać jakikolwiek opór. Gdy oboje wydobrzeli, trafili do domu dziecka. Nie przebywali tam jednak zbyt długo. Z powodu niefortunnych okoliczności czekała ich rozłąka. Chantal została adoptowana przez tę samą parę, która ich znalazła, a Bastien trafił do Ośrodka Wychowawczego dla Trudnej Młodzieży. Znalazł się tam, ponieważ dość mocno okaleczył jednego z mieszkańców domu dziecka, zrobił jednak w samoobronie, niestety nikt mu nie uwierzył. Z początku myślał, że w ośrodku nie było tak źle, lecz szybko przekonał się, że jest zupełnie inaczej. Starsi chłopacy znęcali się nad nim, kiedy tylko mieli okazje, na szczęście nie mogli tego robić tak często jakby chcieli. Do tego rozłąka z siostrą była ogromnym ciosem dla Bastiena, zaniedbywał się, bo nie widział w tym wszystkim dalszego sensu. Coraz bardziej pogarszało to jego stan psychiczny, ale jakoś wytrwał pobyt tam, tylko po to by trafić do jeszcze gorszego miejsca. Z powodu braku funduszy zamknięty został ośrodek, w którym dotychczas znajdował się, a w następnym traktowany był okropnie, mimo że wysłano go wtedy na terapię, mającą mu pomóc. Nic niestety to nie dało, gdyż chłopak nie mógł być tam nawet sobą. Został zmuszony do ubierania i zachowywania się jak dziewczyna. Oficjalnie miał nią w tym ośrodku być. Nie pomagało w tym jeszcze to, że nikogo tam nie miał, a starsi chłopacy molestowali go i wykorzystywali w najróżniejsze sposoby, choć na szczęście nie doszło do najgorszego. Jedyne co mu pomagało to rzeźbienie w drewnie, gdy się na tym skupiał zapominał przez chwilę o wszystkim. Minęły tak trzy potworne i długie lata i wtedy Bastien został ocalony. Dzięki pomocy Krewnickiej udało się go przenieść do Straszyceum, gdzie rozpoczął nowy i lepszy rozdział w swoim życiu. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: ''Bast, Księżniczka, Sugar Cube'' Ulubione powiedzonko: Plik:Cytat1.png Plik:Cytat2.png Najbardziej lubi: ''Warsztaty stolarskie, od paru lat się już tym zajmował, więc nie dziwne, że od razu polubił te zajęcia.'' ...a najmniej:'' 'Pływanie, jak typowy kot (pomimo, że nim nie jest) nie przepada za wodą. '''Zwierzak: ''Nazbyt dużo, jego pokój wygląda jak zwierzyniec, ale ci! Nikt nie może tym wiedzieć! '' Nie rusza się z domu bez: ''Kiedyś bez paczki papierosów, lecz aktualnie bez srebrnej bransoletki z kotem, którą wręczył mu jego chłopak.'' Ulubiony kolor: ''Wszystkie uznawane za mroczne.'' Sekrety pokoju: ''Pokój Bastiena nie jest wyjątkowy. Jest niezbyt duży i nie wyróżnia się niczym specjalnym. Podłoga wyłożona jest szarymi panelami, a ściany szaro-zieloną tapetą. Kiedy wejdzie się do pomieszczenia, po lewo znajdzie się biurko, na którym zawsze znajdują się jakieś notatki, a czasem też podręczniki. Choć przeważnie stara się je trzymać w szafce pod biurkiem. Na prawo od drzwi znajduje się komoda połączona z regałem, w której nie znajduje się wiele. W jednej szufladzie znajdują się jego narzędzia do rzeźbienia, reszta jest pusta. W szafce natomiast znajduje się kilka jego prac. Półka za to jest zapełniona książkami, lecz między nimi można znaleźć paczki papierosów, które chłopak tam chowa. Naprzeciwko tego mebla znajduje się jego pojedyncze łóżko, pod jego materacem chowa dziennik, który zaczął niedawno prowadzić. Obok łóżka znajduje się szafka nocna, a na niej budzik. W jej szufladach za to trzyma jedzenie dla zwierząt oraz małą apteczkę, która często mu się przydaje. Na lewo od szafki znajduje się komoda, w której trzyma wszystkie swoje ubrania. Pod nimi ukrywał swego czasu kilka swoich sekretów. Jednym z nich są tabletki nasenne od których był uzależniony, innym żyletki, łatwo się domyśleć czemu je miał. Oprócz tego w jego pokoju znajdują się dwa średniej wielkości okna, jedno między komodą a łóżkiem, a drugie na prawo od komody połączonej z regałem. Nic poza tym w nim nie ma. Można by pomyśleć, że nie jest to zbyt przytulne pomieszczenie, ale trzeba dodać, że przeważnie znajduje się w nim pełno zwierząt, które umilają chłopakowi pobyt tam. Z czasem pokój wypełniał się drobiazgami od Gabriela, które Bastien uwielbiał. Sprawiały one, że bardziej lubił przebywać tam, bo przypominały mu one o osobie, która mu je wręczyła.'' Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|280pxBestia z Gévaudan – tajemnicze stworzenie zabijające w XVIII wieku ludzi we Francji, w okolicy Gévaudan (region położony w departamencie Lozère). Stworzenie zostało zaliczone do kryptyd wskutek braku identyfikacji zoologicznej. W okresie od 30 czerwca 1764 roku do 19 czerwca 1767 roku odnotowano 157 (według niektórych źródeł 179) ataków bestii, w tym 104 ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Bestia napadała na dzieci i młodzież oraz na kobiety. Sprawozdania z epoki donoszą, że nigdy nie zginęła osoba płci męskiej powyżej 18 roku życia. Pierwszą ofiarą była czternastoletnia Jeanne Boulet, zabita we wsi Hubacs, ostatnią dziewiętnastoletnia Jeanne Bastide, w dniu 17 czerwca 1767, którą znaleziono z rozszarpanym gardłem. W całym regionie panowała psychoza strachu i trwała jeszcze długo po ustaniu napadów. Kres morderczej działalności bestii położył Jean Chastel pochodzący z okolicznej parafii. Miejsce Pochodzenia thumb|left|198pxFrancja (fr. France, IPA: /fʁɑ̃s/), Republika Francuska (République française /ʁe.py.blik fʁɑ̃.sɛz/) – państwo, którego część metropolitarna znajduje się w Europie Zachodniej, posiadające także zamorskie terytoria na innych kontynentach. Francja metropolitarna rozciąga się od Morza Śródziemnego na południu do kanału La Manche i Morza Północnego na północy, oraz od Renu na wschodzie do Zatoki Biskajskiej na zachodzie. Francuzi często nazywają swój kraj l’Hexagone (sześciokąt) – pochodzi to od kształtu Francji metropolitarnej. Niezapomniane Cytaty #Plik:Cytat1.png Zemsta to danie, które je się na zimno. Plik:Cytat2.png Meta Timeline *'Kwiecień 2014' - plany dotyczące stworzenia postaci *'12 Maja 2014 '- oficjalne stworzenie strony postaci *'Maj - Czerwiec 2014' - ujawnienie oficjalnego Basic chłopaka *'koniec 2016 -' plany na ponowne wzięcie się za postać *'styczeń 2017' - pierwsze edytowanie postaci od bardzo dawna Ciekawostki *Kocha drapanie po uszach oraz typowe kocie pieszczoty (np. ocieranie się o kogoś). *Ma problemy ze snem, często nie może zasnąć, a jeśli nawet zaśnie to ma koszmary. *Był uzależniony od papierosów i od leków nasennych, na szczęście z tym skończył. *Nie lubi swoich blizn i jak ktoś go po nich dotyka, z czasem jednak nauczył się z tym żyć. *Na zimę linieje jak kot. *Przez dłuszczy czas nie posiadał telefonu. *Miał problem z obsługą technologii. *Nie obchodził Świąt Bożego Narodzenia od czasu rozłąki z siostrą, jednak później znowu zaczął. *Pierwsze Boże Narodzenie w Straszyceum spędził samotnie. * Chłopak ma nawyk, który kłóci się z jego łagodną naturą. A mowa tu o bluźnieniu, Bast robi to i to dość często. Osiągnięcia Stroje Basic Bastien FullBody.png|Szkic Basic *'Linia:' Basic *'Wydanie:' Maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Bastien ma na sobie ciemnofioletowy, puchaty sweter z grubymi, poziomymi paskami o kolorze dyniowym. Jest on sporo za duży na niego, zniekształca to chłopakowi sylwetkę oraz przez za długie rękawy ma lekkie problemy z używaniem rąk. Jego spodnie są czarne, workowate, służą mu do zamaskowania pewnych jego naturalnych cech. Buty chłopaka sięgają mu do kolan i są wiązane, utrudnia to mu czasem życie, jednak nie narzeka. Włosy Bastiena w tej serii są jeszcze długie, nierówno obcięte oraz związane w luźny warkocz. Galeria Bearice-Szkic.PNG|Szkic Bastiena w kiecce. Bastien.png|Bastien Basic Baaaast.png|Najnowszy rysunek Bastiena! Bastien FullBody.png|Smol cinnamonroll~ 16358643_1010768612388900_1164999252_n.png|Moodboard od Kaciaka~ Moodboard Bastiena I.png|Moodboard, zrobiony przeze mnie Święta2s.png Bastienskulette.png|Skulette zrobiona przez kochanego Listka~ Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Kryptydy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Francja Kategoria:TheKefir